Salut bel inconnue
by AruthaC
Summary: Pourquoi elle ? de tous les mecs possible et imaginable, elle était tombée amoureuse du plus glacial… Ce que Sakura ne savait pas encore, c’était qu’Akito Soma n’était PAS un mec
1. Le garcon au pull noir

Salut bel inconnue

• Auteur: Arutha

• Disclaimer: Les personnages de la famille Soma ne m'appartiennent pas, meme pas Akito (et pourtant, c'est pas faute de la demander au pere noel), mais appartiennent a Natsuki Takaya. Sakura et Asami sont a moi par contre.

• Genre: Romance, humour

• Distribution: Principalement: Akito Soma et Sakura Hayashi  
Personnages Secondaires Principaux: Momiji Soma, Asami Katsuya

• Résumé: Pourquoi c'était tombé sur elle ? de tous les mecs possible et imaginable, elle était tombée amoureuse du plus glacial… Ce qu'elle ne savait pas encore, c'était qu'Akito Soma n'était PAS un mec

• Note de l'auteur: D'habitude, Akito est un mec dans les fics, ca faisait longtemps que je voulais en ecrire une ou c'etait une fille. Et puis finalement, je me suis dit que j'allais en faire une ou Akito etait presentée comme un garcon au depart, meme si on apprenait ensuite que c'etait une fille. Ah, autre chose: cette fic est du point de vue de Sakura, mais il n'est pas impossible que quand elle soit fini j'en reecrive une sur la meme histoire, mais du point de vue d'Akito  
C'est ma premiere fic, n'hesitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez ou s'il y a des trucs a corriger :)

Chapitre 1

-Vendredi soir-

Sakura était assise dans sa chambre, essayant de faire ses devoirs.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser a cette journée, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, lui dont le souvenir la hantait depuis.

*FLASH BACK, Une semaine auparavant *

«Hayashi Sakura! »

Sakura Hayashi, 16 ans, en deuxième année au lycée Kaibara, se réveilla d'un coup de la somnolence dans laquelle la plongeait irrémédiablement les cours de maths.

« Yamashita-sensei ? » dit elle en prenant l'air le plus réveillée possible

« Est ce que vous auriez mal dormit cette nuit ?

-Non

-Est-ce que vous êtes en manque de sommeil ?

-Pas que je sache

-Alors arrêtez de dormir pendant mes cours !

-Oui, Yamashita-sensei » dit elle, sachant très bien que moins de 5 minutes plus tard elle repiquerait du nez.

Malheureusement pour elle qui n'aimait pas spécialement les maths, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe cette année sur Asaki Yamashita, le prof que tout le lycée espérait ne pas avoir

Le prof continua l'appel

« Honda Tohru

-Présente

-Katsuya Asami »

Asami était la meilleure et d'ailleurs la seule amie de Sakura

« Présente

- Kido Makoto

-Présent »

…

« Soma Yuki

-…

-Honda, est ce que vous avez vu Soma aux autres cours aujourd'hui ?

-Oui Yamashita-sensei. Il était la à tous les autres cours de la journée » répondit Tohru Honda.

Le prof s'apprêtai à envoyer Tohru chercher Yuki, mais il aperçut du coin de l'œil la dormeuse du 3eme rang a coté de la fenêtre et du radiateur

«Hayashi, avant que vous ne sombriez dans un état comateux, auriez vous l'extrême obligeance d'aller voir si Soma est dans le lycée ?

-Pff, parce qu'en plus le « Prince » n'est même pas capable de trouver le chemin tout seul ? » marmonna-t-elle

« Hayashi ?

-C'est bon, j'y vais… » dit-elle avec une très forte envie de faire l'exacte contraire

Elle sortit donc a contrecœur de la salle, a la recherche de Yuki

Sakura était plutôt du genre solitaire, mais il lui arrivait parfois de regretter de n'avoir qu'une seule amie.

Il lui arrivait même de temps en temps, comme en ce moment par exemple, d'envier le groupe des 5 inséparables de sa classe, Saki Arisa Tohru et les deux cousins Soma, Yuki et Kyo

C'était peut être même pour ca qu'elle ne les appréciait pas spécialement tous les 5, a cause de cette amitié solide qui existait entre chacun d'eux, et qu'elle ne partageait qu'avec une seule personne

Elle marchait machinalement le long du couloir, pour refaire le chemin vers leur dernière salle de cours.

Arrivée à peur prés au ¾ du chemin, elle aperçut Yuki, mais ce dernier n'était pas seul. Un jeune homme d'environ 20 ans, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un pull noir, a l'air glacial, était en train de parler avec lui.

Elle hésita, puis finalement s'avança vers eux.

« Euh, Yuki, désolée de te déranger, mais Yamashita se demande pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle vit comme une lueur de soulagement dans les yeux de Yuki quand se dernier constata qu'il n'était plus seul avec Akito.

« Oh, Yuki, il serait vraiment dommage que tu ne puisses pas assister a ton cours » dit Akito avec une expression qui pouvait laisser à penser que ce ne serait pas dommage du tout

A ce moment, le regard d'Akito croisa celui de Sakura. Un sentiment bizarre s'empara alors de la lycéenne, un mélange de peur, ainsi que d'un étrange sentiment sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot, mais qui faisait qu'elle était loin de rester étrangère au charme glacial du jeune homme.

Elle s'empressa de détourner le regard avant de virer au rouge pivoine

« J'arrive Sakura » dit Yuki, en commençant à s'éloigner en direction de la salle de cours.

« Au revoir Yuki » dit Akito avec un ton faussement amical

« Au revoir Akito » répondit Yuki avec un voile de frayeur dans la voix.

Sakura et Yuki retournèrent au cours de maths, et Sakura trouva que Yuki marchait vraiment vite, comme s'il voulait fuir quelque chose

_Ou quelqu'un_

Elle pensait d'ailleurs, avec raison, que la personne que Yuki fuyait n'était autre que la personne a qui elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser depuis qu'elle l'avait vu : Akito

*Fin du flash back*

Cela faisait donc une semaine qu'elle l'avait rencontré, et même si elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser a lui

Elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour un garçon dont elle ne connaissait que le prénom _Akito_

Bien sur, elle aurait pu demander à Yuki plus d'informations, mais ils n'avaient jamais été plus que de simples élèves de la même classe, et il était toujours entouré soi par ses amis soit par les membres de son fan club.

_« Ma vieille, tu devrais arrêter de penser à ce mec. » _se dit-elle

_« Tu ne le reverras probablement jamais_

_Et même si tu le revoies, tu lui dirais quoi ? « Bonjour jeune inconnu je vous aime est ce que c'est réciproque ? » ? Super la conversation… »_

Elle comptait bien profiter du mois des vacances d'été qui arrivait dans 2 semaines pour réussir à oublier le jeune homme

Malheureusement ou heureusement selon les points de vue, ce n'était pas ce que ces vacances lui réservaient

*********************************************************************************************************

Sakura : A ce point de l'histoire, je dirais malheureusement

Aru : Mais le problème vois tu c'est que je compte bien continuer cette fic ce qui ne pourrait pas être le cas si tu ne revoyais pas cette chère Akito n'est pas ?

Sakura en mode qui boude : bah c'est pas une raison

Aru : Si !

Akito : Vous avez pas bientôt fini toutes les deux ?

Sakura et Aru en mode chieuses : Non !


	2. Un boulot pour les vacances

Chapitre 2

-Dimanche matin-

Sakura, plongée dans ses pensées, était assise sur une balançoire.

« Hey, Sakura ! »

L'interpellée sortit de ses pensées

« Oh, salut Asami. Ca va ?

-Ca va ouais, et toi ?

-Ca va…

-Ca a pas l'air… On dirait que tu es dans la lune depuis une semaine et demie…

-Non non, ca va je t'assure

-Si tu le dis… En tout cas, n'oublie pas que cet aprèm on va a la bibli pour finir les recherches sur notre exposé sur l'air Meiji » dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil

« Notre exp… ? Ah oui t'inquiètes » dit Sakura qui avait complètement oublié.

« Toi, t'avais oublié »rigola Asami

« Oh mais non je t'assure » mentit Sakura avec un grand sourire qui ne faisait ni vrai ni convainquant.

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

« Bon allez, faut que je me sauve

-OK, a cet aprèm Asami

-A cet aprèm »

Une fois Asami partie, Sakura ce dit qu'il était temps, au bout de plus d'une semaine sans nouvelle, qu'elle oublie ce mystérieux Akito et qu'elle recommence à rire avec son amie, comme avant ou comme a l'instant, sans être tout le temps en train de penser à lui.

***

«Excuse-moi d'être en retard »dit Sakura essoufflée en arrivant à la bibliothèque l'après-midi. « J'ai du emmener mon frère chez un de ces amis, et après il y avait plus de place pour se garer à la bibli »

Sakura avait en effet son permis de scooter, et se déplaçait surtout comme ca pour aller d'un bout à l'autre de la ville.

Elle posa son casque et son sac prés de la table

« Pas grave » répondit Asami

« Allez, ère Meiji, nous voici ! »

Elles allèrent donc finir leurs recherches qu'elles avaient commencées deux semaines plus tôt sur l'ère Meiji.

Au bout de deux heures, elles avaient quasiment fini, il ne leur restait plus que la mise en page à finir, ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire.

« Au fait » dit Asami en collant une photo sur le panneau « tu cherchais bien un boulot pour les vacances. »

-Yes, pourquoi ?

-Une amie de ma mère lui a parlé d'un poste au manoir Soma pour les vacances. » La mère d'Asami était une amie de l'hôtelière Soma « Domestique, et aussi s'occuper d'un gamin je crois »

A cette annonce, Sakura était moitié ravie de pouvoir se faire de l'argent de poche, moitié pas trop de passer l'été à travailler chez les Soma

« Remarque » pensa-t-elle « si ca ce trouve, je vais voir Yuki, sans qu'il soit entouré par toute sa bande ou par son fan club… Je pourrais lui poser des questions sur Akito comme ca… Oh non, et voila que je me remets à penser a lui… » se dit elle en se rappelant qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus le faire le matin même.

« Alors, ca te dit ? » demanda Asami

Sakura ce décida en un dixième de seconde. Dans la vie, il y a des moments de vérité a ne pas louper, et s'en était incontestablement un.

« Domestique / Garde enfant au manoir Soma ? No problemo ! »

***

« A demain Sakura »

Elles étaient sorties de la bibliothèque après avoir finit leur exposée, et s'apprêtaient chacune à rentrer chez elles.

« Ouais, a demain Asami

-Oublie pas de ramener l'exposé mardi » dit Asami en rigolant, sachant que son amie avait un coté très tête en l'air

« Moi ? Oublier un exposée ? Jamais de la vie voyons » répondit Sakura avec grand sourire de menteuse

*********************************************************************************************************

Aru : dans l'épisode suivant…

Sakura : oh bah non, tu vas pas tout spoiler quand même ?

Aru : bon ok, je spoil pas ;) mais je peux résumer rapidement quand même non ?

Sakura : bon ok

Aru : alors, dans l'épisode suivant, Sakura arrivera au manoir Soma, et rencontrera le fameux gamin qu'elle doit garder et qui en fait n'est pas un gamin

Aru et Sakura : TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Le Manoir

Chapitre 3

-2 semaines plus tard, au lycée Kaibara-

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit, et Sakura et Asami bondirent dehors parmi les premiers.

« Tu sais quoi ? » dit Asami ?

« c'est les… » continua Sakura

« VACANCES » hurlèrent-t-elles en se dirigeant vers l'endroit du lycée ou les lycéens pouvaient ranger scooter et vélos.

« C'est pas trop tôt d'ailleurs » dit Asami

« Ca c'est sur, j'ai cru que ca arriverait jamais

-Moi aussi »

Elles sortirent toutes les deux du lycée, l'une avec son scooter et l'autre a pied, se dirigeant vers l'arrêt de bus.

« Au fait » repris Sakura « ca te dis un ciné demain ?

-Pourquoi pas, tu veux aller voir quoi

- Ils font une projection de « Princesse Mononoké »

- Oh super ! Compte sur moi, j'y serais ! »

Les deux amies adoraient ce film, qu'elles avaient vu de nombreuses fois en DVD… Mais une occasion d'aller le voir au cine, ce ne se rate pas.

Le bus d'Asami arriva

« Bon, j'y vais, à demain Sakura »

« Yeap, à demain Asami »

Asami monta dans son bus et Sakura sur son scooter, et chacune rentra chez elle.

***

- samedi après-midi -

« Trop bien le film » s'exclamât Asami en sortant du cinéma

« Oui, encore mieux qu'en dvd » confirma Sakura tout en se dirigeant vers son scooter, car elle avait rendez vous au manoir Soma 45 minutes plus tard

« Bon je dois y aller, je préférerais pas arriver en retard… » dit-elle

« oui c'est sur, ca serait pas super… bonne chance » lui répondit son amie avec un sourire

« Merci » lui répondit Sakura avant de démarrer et de partir vers le manoir.

***

Sakura arriva au manoir une demi-heure plus tard. Elle descendit de son scooter et s'avança vers le portail, quand une tornade blonde surgit par-dessus le mur

« Hallo ! Wie geht's?

-Eke ??? » s'exclama Sakura, avec une tête qui exprimait a peu près « Mais qui parle et qu'est ce qu'il raconte? »

« Je te demandais juste comment ca allait » répondit le blondinet en riant et en sautant du mur. « C'est toi la nouvelle ? T'es dans la classe de mon cousin Yuki non ? Je t'ai vu au lycée. »

L'effet de surprise passé, Sakura reconnut Momiji, un cousin de Yuki d'un an de moins qu'eux.

« Momiji c'est ca ? » dit elle. « Alors, pour répondre a tes questions : bien a la première, oui a la deuxième et yes a la troisième

-J'en été sur. Et oui, c'est bien ca, je suis Momiji Soma » répondit le lapin avec une révérence feinte

Ils éclatèrent de rire

« Par contre, tu pourras pas entrer avec ca » reprit-il en désignant le scooter « Viens, je vais te montrer ou le ranger »

« Merci »lui répondit Sakura avec un sourire

5 minutes plus tard, après lui avoir montré où ranger le scooter et l'avoir emmenée au manoir, Momiji abandonna Sakura devant une porte coulissante du manoir.

« Et voila, c'est la que je te laisse, a+ »

« a+ Momiji » répondit Sakura, légèrement anxieuse mais ravie d'avoir fait la connaissance du jeune garçon

« Il semblerait qu'il y ait au moins un des cousins Soma avec lequel je puisse m'entendre… » pensa t elle

***

La porte coulissa, laissant passer une femme d'une trentaine d'année.

« Hayashi-San ? »

« C'est moi » répondit timidement la jeune fille

« Est-ce qu'on vous a expliqué en quoi consisterait votre travail ici ? »

« On m'a juste dit qu'il s'agissait de garder un enfant, et éventuellement de s'occuper d'autres choses… »

« En effet. Vous serez attachée au service de Momiji-Sama, et aiderez éventuellement les domestiques qui vous le demanderons »

« Les vacances avec Momiji ? Voila qui promet d'être absolument génial » pensa-t-elle. Elle avait adoré le jeune garçon depuis que leurs rapports étaient passés de la phase « ca nous arrive de nous croiser dans les couloirs du lycée » a la phase « je t'accueille a l'entrée du manoir et en plus on passe les vacances ensemble »

« Oui Madame » répondit-elle

« Appelez moi Azumi » lui dit elle en souriant

« Oui Azumi »

« Venez, je vais vous faire visiter le manoir

Sakura acquiesça et la suivit a travers les jardins du manoir

« Ici » dit elle en lui montrant un temple « se trouve un endroit exclusivement réservé a certains membres de la famille Soma. Personne d'autre ne peut y accéder »

Sakura ne repondit pas, bien trop occupée a admirer les jardins.

Elles allèrent ensuite vers l'entrée du manoir

« Voici la ou habite notre chef de famille »

« ''Votre'' chef de famille ? demanda Sakura

« Oui, tous les serviteurs a l'intérieur du manoir font normalement partie de la famille Soma. Akito-sama est donc notre chef de famille a tous »

« Akito ??? pensa Sakura LE Akito ? »

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas » dit Azumi avec un sourire en se méprenant sur l'expression qu'affichait l'adolescente « le faite que vous ne fassiez pas partie de la famille ne sera surement pas un obstacle a votre intégration ici »

Sakura lui adressa un sourire

« Allez » reprit Azumi, « je vous raccompagne chez Momiji »

Sakura la suivit, et quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva dans la partie du manoir ou habitait Momiji

*********************************************************************************************************

Ch 3 en ligne, enfin… lol

Désolée, j'aurais bien voulu le mettre plus tôt, mais la en ce moment j'ai plus trop de temps :(

Par contre, je compte avancer pendant les vacances


	4. Un aperçu du secret des 12 signes

Chapitre 4

Sakura s'apprêtait à frapper a la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement

« Re !!!!!!!! » hurla un Momiji surexcité comme a son habitude

« Re » lui répondit Sakura après avoir faillit mourir d'une crise cardiaque

« Alors, tu as visité le manoir ? Il est chouette non ? »

« Ah ca, c'est sur… Faut juste que je pense à acheter une carte, histoire de pas me perdre… »

Ils éclatèrent de rire

«Installe-toi », repris Momiji quelques instants plus tard « Je vais chercher à boire et a manger » continua le lapin

« Attend, je vais t'aider » répondit Sakura

« OK » lui répondit le blondinet avec un sourire

Les deux nouveaux amis filèrent alors à l'une des nombreuses cuisines du manoir Soma

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »demanda Momiji quand ils furent arrivés

« Un jus de fruit, si il y en a » répondit la jeune fille

« Mais attend, bouge pas je vais t'aider » reprit elle avant de réaliser que… elle ne savait absolument pas où était quoi dans cet endroit

Momiji, qui s'en rendit compte, vola à son secours

« Les jus de fruits sont la bas » lui dit il en indiquant le placard

« Merci Momiji »

« De rien » lui répondit le blondinet avec un clin d'œil

Ce dernier allait se chercher lui aussi de quoi boire quand il trébucha

« Attention !» lui cria Sakura en se précipitant pour le rattraper

Le reste se passa très vite

Quand Sakura attrapa le jeune garçon, il y eut brusquement et simultanément un nuage de fumée et un bruit étrange, puis elle se retrouva par terre, étalée de tout son long au milieu de la cuisine, tenant un lapin au bout des bras, tandis qu'un tas de vêtement finissait sa course dans les aires en allant s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin

«Ouch » Fit Sakura en se relevant

« Momiji ? T'es où ? »

« Ici » répondit la voie de Momiji

« Où ici ? »

« Bah ici »

Sakura avait beau regarder autours d'elle, tout ce qu'elle voyait dans cette cuisine qui n'y était pas avant c'était…

« Le lapin ?!?! »

« Et oui »

« Euh, je suis pas sure de tout comprendre là. Comment tu t'es retrouvé lapinisé ? », demanda la jeune fille complètement incrédule et sous le choc à la fois

« Et bien, c'est quelque chose qui arrive chez certains membres de la famille. 13 pour être précis »

Mais avant qu'il ait pu continuer son explication, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine

« Vite, il faut qu'on sorte de là » chuchota-t-il

« Je suis d'accord à 100 pourcents avec ton plan » répondit la Sakura

Elle alla donc ouvrir la fenêtre, attrapa le lapin dans une main, la pile de vêtements dans l'autre et sauta

Heureusement, cette cuisine là se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, l'atterrissage se passa donc sans trop de mal.

« vite » repris le lapin en chuchotant a toute vitesse « Il vaudrait mieux qu'on rentre dans mes appartements. Si quelqu'un découvre que tu connais le secret de la famille, ca pourrait vite tourner à l'horreur.»

N'ayant pas de meilleur plan sous la main, Sakura se contenta d'acquiescer.

En se relevant, toujours avec le lapin dans une main et les vêtements dans l'autre, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre, et se figea sur place.

Bien qu'il portait un kimono trop large pour lui et non plus les vêtements noirs avec lesquelles elle l'avait vu la première fois, elle aurait reconnu ce garçon entre 10 000

C'était Akito

*********************************************************************************************************

Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis a poster ce chapitre

En fait, ca fait 4 mois qu'il est fini, mais j'arrivais pas a écrire une suite, donc j'avais préféré ne pas le poster…

J'essayerai quand même d'écrire la fin d'ici la fin des vacances 


End file.
